femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zenobia (Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger)
Zenobia (Margaret Whiting) is the villainess in the 1977 action adeventure film, "Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger". In the kingdom of Charak, the coronation of Prince Kassim (Damien Thomas) is about to take place, when his evil stepmother, Zenobia places a curse on him and turns him into a baboon. Sinbad (Patrick Wayne), the Prince of Baghdad arrives in Charak to seek permission from Prince Kassim to marry his sister, Princess Farah (Jane Seymour). While taking shelter in the city, his men are attacked by Zenobia's son Rafi (Kurt Christian), whom Zenobia plans to make Caliph. Zenobia summons a trio of ghouls, which attack Sinbad and his men. Sinbad disposes the ghouls by crushing them under a pile of huge logs. Sinbad learns that if Kassim is unable to regain his human form within seven moons, then Zenobia's son will be caliph instead. Sinbad, Farah, and the baboon Kassim set off to find the old Greek alchemist named Melanthius (Patrick Troughton), a hermit on the island of Casgar. Zenobia and Rafi follow in a boat propelled by the robotic bronze Minoton, a magical creature created by the sorceress which looks like a Minotaur. Zenobia uses a potion to transform herself into a gull to spy on Sinbad. Once aboard his ship, she turns into a miniature human and listens in as Melanthius tells Sinbad how to cure Kassim. Alerted by Kassim, Sinbad captures Zenobia. Unfortunately, her potion spills and a wasp ingests some of it. The wasp grows to enormous size and attacks the two men. Sinbad kills it with a knife. Zenobia takes what is left of her potion, turns into a gull again and flies back to her own ship. However, there is too little of the drink left, and while Zenobia is restored to human form and full size, the lower part of her right leg remains a gulls foot. Sinbad reaches the north polar wastes and makes his way across the ice to the land of Arimaspi. Zenobia uses an ice tunnel to reach the land, and she, Rafi, and the Minoton climb subterranean stairs to emerge in the warm, Mediterranean-like valley above. Sinbad and his crew reach the valley and encounter a troglodyte, a 12-foot tall creature, which is a fur-covered caveman, with a single horn coming out of the top of its head. The troglodyte befriends them and follows them to the giant pyramidal shrine. Zenobia and Rafi arrive at the shrine first, but she does not have the key to enter. She orders the Minoton to remove the block of stone from the pyramid's wall. He succeeds, but the block crushes the Minoton and destablizes the shrine's power. Sinbad and his friends realize that Zenobia has already entered the pyramid. When they enter the main chamber, Zenobia orders Rafi to attack Melanthius and is about to hurt his daughter Dione (Taryn Power) with a knife, but he is attacked by Kassim and is killed falling down the temple stairs. Momentarily overcome with grief, Zenobia cradles her son while Sinbad and Melanthius investigate how to get Kassim into the column of light at the top of the shrine which will break the spell. Having come to her senses again and seeing Kassim restored to human form, Zenobia transfers her spirit into the Smilodon. Breaking free of its icy prison, the giant cat attacks the group but the troglodye then enters the scene and engages the Smilodon in combat. Initially gaining the upper hand and even slamming the beast to the ground, the Smilodon disarms the troglodyte of its spear and pins it to the wall, inflicting more damage before killing it via biting the neck. Sinbad and his men fight against the Smilodon but overpowered by its speed and Maroof is killed. The Smilodon then attacks Sinbad who uses the Troglodyte's spear to jab it in the chest, killing the Smilodon and Zenobia. With the spell on Kassim broken and Zenobia dead, the adventurers flee the temple as it collapses and buried in snow and ice. Sinbad, Kassim, Farah, Melanthius, and Dione return home just in time for Kassim to be crowned Caliph. Sinbad and Farah share a kiss. The film fades to black, and the eyes of Zenobia appear on the screen. Gallery eye of tiger 08.jpg sinbad.jpg b521607a017f2c8873cef7f6a3345521.jpg screenshot_6657.png maxresdefaultzenobia.jpg sinbadandtheeyeofthetiger02.jpg hqdefaultzenobia.jpg vlcsnap-00160.png~original.png 91377e6169a16f4faa30deac66969d65--not-enough-cosplay-ideas.jpg 1yumj3.gif 431fa1d4e8113b1f95dc51b946220013.jpg 9fda47a82df9bbd35aca5562a621fe87--titans-tiger.jpg 1yun2b.gif 496513023bc924a643394b78d83b4762--eye-of-the-tiger-grief.jpg 976b0e153b05155e2070f4b4b7ef78dc.jpg Category:1970s Category:Beauty Mark Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Humiliator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Mother Category:Queen Category:Stepmother Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Turned into Object or Animal Category:Villainess Is Enlarged Category:Villainess Is Shrunken Category:Witch Category:Demise: Stabbed Category:Fate: Deceased